


Bound For Trouble

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Reylux - Freeform, Reylux Network Prompt Exchange, Reylux prompt exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylux Prompt Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was  
> "AU! Where Kylo/Ben and Rey are Jedi (whether or not they are in a relationship before this is up to you) and they have to interrogate accused criminal Hux.Whether or not porn happens (preferably with Hux in restraints) is up to you."
> 
> I hope i've done it justice, I apologize in advance for errors.

Ben and Rey stood behind the figure adorned in black that was restrained to a chair. The pair didn't need to speak, or move understanding each other well enough to through their bond. Rey had insisted they wait to interrogate the man before them, upholding some laws form the former Jedi code, one that Rey and Ben had re-written being the new hope for another generation of Jedi.

 

Ben’s hand brushed against Rey's as the figure moved. A small groan escaping the lips of a man that had slipped from their grasp too many times. Ben knew he was strong of mind, and that Rey’s heritage gave her an advantage in getting the information they needed. Together they were stronger than anything else, and that’s just the way they liked it, together.

 

Rey moved around when she felt he was awake, Ben following her on the other side until they both stood in front of the man who grinned up at them smugly despite being tied to a chair defenceless. His eyes lingered on the sabers clipped to their belts as he curled his lip up toward them.

 

“The infamous Jedi couple finally captured me, I must say I overestimated you. I thought people so  _ powerful _ would have caught me long ago.”

 

Ben clenched his fist, taking a deep breath to centre himself to look over and see how unphased Rey was, he envied how easily Rey was able to cast out her negative energy, but there was something in the was he said “powerful” that made Ben uncomfortable. Rey’s eyes trailed their prisoner before she glanced at Kylo form the corner of her eye, taking the lead she stepped forward.

 

“Well, you're a slippery man to catch, but you can save yourself some trouble if you'd just tell us what we wish to know.”

 

Thier prisoner stand up straight with a defiant look, testing them both. Rey sighed, kneeling before him as she let her powers brush lightly against his mind. Rey was a gentle caress using her powers but when Ben did this, he was more forceful, like fingers pulling at every thought in your head. Rey wanted to try the nicer approach, feeling confident that he’d been subject to torture for information before.

 

“Oh …  _ Hux _ , please don't make this difficult.”

 

Kylo felt the change in Rey’s voice and her emotions, as he touched her mind with his own. He could feel her affection and love for him, but pushing past he could feel her curiosity toward Hux, this man that escaped through their fingers for the last time.

 

Hux drew back from her, eyes focused on blocking Rey from his mind, he swallowed thickly as his fingers dug into the armrests of the chair he was restrained too. Rey crouched in front of him, her eyes holding his, her body language screaming calm. Ben smiled down at her, moving to stand behind Hux to witness the exchange. He loved seeing her control the situation.

 

“Just let me in.”

 

Hux shook his head, letting out a throaty laugh forcing himself to look relaxed and bored, but Ben and Rey could both feel how much he was fighting to keep his act together. Ben stood closer to his back, looking down at Rey who began to push against Hux’s mind again, skimming along the edges for an easy entry, before she pulled back her eyes flashing up at Ben, he grinned.

 

Rey projected Hux’s thoughts at Ben, as he hitched a breath behind Hux. Both turned their gaze toward Hux who had no idea what Rey had taken from him. Ben lent down to whisper against Hux’s ear as Rey smiled sweetly toward hux, brushing a wisp of hair from face. This man was full of lust, and right now he was keeping that box sealed shut, and Rey wanted to use it against him.

 

“We can help you if you help us, give us what we want, and we could do the same.”

 

Hux shivered at Ben’s words, before snapping himself back and straightening himself being as defiant as he could. Rey placed both her hand on Hux’s knees drawing herself up to kneel in front of him, if it wasn’t that Ben knew better it would appear as if she was submitting to the man tied to the chair. Her fingers twitched against his legs as Hux clenches his teeth.

 

“Oh Hux, you can’t hide your feelings, I can see it, feel it. A man of such power, unable to divulge in his desires, your  _ so  _ close. Let me _ in. _ ”

 

Hux’s breaths became deeper, with each word she was using her powers on him, drawing his desires to the surface. He fought against her, but Ben’s presence behind him was just as distracting as Rey’s grasp on his knees and soon Rey broke through his walls just enough to grip onto a thought he’s desperately tried to hide. Rey’s fingers twitched against him again as she drew in a sharp breath.

 

“Oh  _ General _ …”

 

Rey breathed, her cheeks growing red as she felt a surge of arousal coming from Hux, Ben could see what she’d taken from Hux, and blinked. Finding the thought oddly intriguing that Rey was blushing at the idea. Hux’s mind was clouded with pushed away feelings, but he was drawn to the jedi couples power and it fueled a lust inside him he wished to have kept secret. Rey projected her new attraction toward the man as she stared at his face to Ben, before catching his eyes and Ben smirked.

 

_ Rey, we could use this to our advantage, we could …  _ pleasure _ the information we need. _

 

Rey smiled up at Ben, before sending him some thoughts of her own, which only made Ben grin as he circled Hux, letting his fingers trail over the man before he kneeled beside Rey. He drew her in for a kiss, his own large hand resting over Rey’s on Hux’s left knee, and they slowly dragged their fingers closer to his thigh, exactly the way Hux had imagined it. The pair felt his breath quicken and pulled back to see his eyes lust filled and dark.

 

“Give Ben and I what we want and we can offer you so much, you could join  _ us _ .”

 

Hux moved backward, getting a grasp of his better judgment and sneering at them, despite how close they'd come to breaking his resolve. Rey cursed inwardly nodding at Ben to take the lead. They were making progress, but this needed an extra push to get what they needed.

 

“Scum like you will get nothing from me. Your jedi tricks are just that, tricks. I will not fall for anything so beneath me.”

 

Ben raised his hand, forcing the chair to snap backward against the wall, making a loud noise fill the room as Hux looked on shocked but Rey could feel the arousal rolling from him, he liked feeling this power..

 

“You see Hux, we are the new Jedi, realists. We know that sometimes we need to take by force, and that’s what I do. Rey’s the gentle hand, and I … well I do the more unforgiving work.”

 

Ben clenched his fist, drawing the chair back toward them, making Hux dizzy before he divulged into his mind, breaking through his walls with shear force instead of Rey’s persuasion. Hux strained against the hold, his eyes going between Ben and Rey looking for a way out, a way to make them stop before they got in too deep. Rey lifted her hand to join Ben and Hux could feel them both inside his head, both strong and bright, but where one was soft the other was harsh as they filfred through his thoughts for the information they needed. Both went to the same places, before Ben decided to make Hux lower his defences.

 

_ Rey, why don’t we fully play into his fantasies? I’ve seen it in your eyes my love, your curiosity for this man and his power is something you want to feel, and I can admit I feel …. something too.  _

 

Ben felt Rey falter, but her excitement took over as Ben projected his plan into her head, and both pulled from Hux together, leaving him breathless before them and confused. Ben shrugged down a Hux, smiling sweetly.

 

“We have what we need, now we can fulfil our promise.”

 

Hux stared at them, disbelief in his eyes as Ben stood in front of him, an imposing tall figure as he pulled the chair closer with the force, his legs either side of Hux’s as he leaned down to place a kiss over the man’s mouth. Hux froze, his mind going completely blank before he kissed Ben back taking advantage while he could. Ben moved closer, straddling him despite his large size as Rey moved behind them both, her hands moving down Hux’s arms as her lips pressed against the base of his throat. One hand was in Ben’s hair, playing with it the way that drove him crazy.

~~*~~~*~~

Keeping Hux distracted with their bodies both invaded his mind again, finding it much easier to navigate with Hux lost in their touch. Both got the information they needed easily, and drew away from Hux, filling the room with their ragged breaths. They each held their gaze before Rey and Ben left Hux alone, still restrained. Hux’s head rolled back against the chair as he fought to regulate his breathing, closing his eyes to draw out a heavy sigh. He strained against his trousers, gripping the chair even harder.

 

“Kriff.”

 

Ben and Rey looked at each other as they door the the interrogation room closed, their skin flushed as they drew in on calming breath after another. Their bond hummed between them as they both thought the same thing. They got what they wanted, and it wasn’t the information inside his head. Ben leaned down to take Rey’s mouth into his own, before he leaned his forehead against her, drawing in more calming breaths.

 

“Maybe we can convince your mother to let us keep him?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATE ENDING!
> 
> So, looking over at the prompt, my dirty mind took away the AU part and made it “roleplay” so this is just… shameless smut-ish. This takes place after the ~~*~~~*~~ break in the original chapter.

 

Hux groaned from the touch, angling his neck for Rey to have better assess as Ben’s mouth claimed his. Ben’s fingers ran along the collar of Hux’s shirt, as Rey’s fingers trailed from Ben’s hair  into Hux’s pulling his head back away from Ben and kissing him herself. Ben growled deeply shifting closer to Hux to kiss Rey himself, nipping at her lower lip in a show of dominance. 

 

Hux groaned watching the pair, his arousal straining against his dress pants as he pulled against his bonds, desperately wanting to touch the pair. Ben pulled from Rey, his hand drifting from Hux’s collar to close around his neck, leaning in he caught Hux’s earlobe between his teeth giving it a tug to make him hiss.

 

“You really think we’d set you free? You’re  _ ours _ now.”

 

Ben half-growled into hux’s ear as Rey circled them, projecting her arousal at Ben. Hux moaned, his head falling back despite the hold Ben had on him as Rey slipped off her tunic, relaxing the skin on her arms and stomach making both men’s dark gazes watch her intently as she unwrapped her chest. Ben removed his hands from Hux, pulling Rey up to sit between them, her back against Ben’s chest while Hux’s eyes stared at her breasts.

 

Ben’s lips didn’t hesitate to press into Rey’s neck, and Hux fought against his bond to be closer to the pair, growing from the lack of contact he was getting before straining forward her took one of Rey’s breasts into his mouth, making her arch against him.

 

Ben smirked into Rey’s skin, his hand trailing over her skin and resting at the waistband of her leggings, his fingers splayed over her stomach as his thumb teased along the edge of her clothing. Rey hummed against him, her breath hitching in her throat as Hux drew his mouth from her, his blown pupils staring at Ben’s hand. Ben lifted his mouth from Rey, grinning at hux as he let his hand drift into Rey’s underwear, as she jerked up in surprise her body grinding against Hux’s drawing a ragged sigh from him. 

 

“Does the poor  _ General _ want to touch?”

 

Hux pulled against his bonds again, growling with frustration , his eyes still focused on the movement beneath Rey’s clothing, as she bent forward, her gasps washing over the skin of his neck. His body was betraying his mind, as he tried to control himself, but each sound Rey made and the look in ben’s eyes held Hux captive in this new state of bliss. 

 

Rey bit into hux as Ben’s fingers drove deeper into her, his rhythm drawing every breath she had as she gripped onto Hux for support, she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The bond the jedi shared flared up with their pleasures, letting it seep into Hux who let his head flop backward as his hips jerked up under the weight of the pair.

 

Rey’s mouth loosened on Hux, before she was pulling him into a searing kiss, grinding her hips into Ben’s hand, which Hux could feel through his own pants, before Ben pulled his hands from her.

 

Rey let out a shuddered breath, but moved against Hux desperate for contact when she felt Ben pull her back against him, her lips swollen as Hux looked on with glassy eyes. Ben raised the hand he'd touched Rey with, as Hux greedily took the dripping fingers into his mouth.

 

Ben pulled from Hux again, taking Rey with him and Hux glared from the loss of contact growing at them. Ben shrugged, drawing Rey's lips to his own before he helped her undress, leaving her naked before them.

 

“Is this what you want?”

 

Ben teased, undressing himself and standing beside Rey letting Hux's eyes trail over them both filled with lust. Rey felt Ben's thoughts from his projection and shuddered, turning around breathing deeply she nodded. Ben bent her over Hux, her breasts on his thigh his fingers trailing over her spine before he thrust his hips forward.

 

Hux eyes widened as he watched the scene, Rey's skin brushing over his length with every thrust of Ben's hips and he desperately wanted to touch them, fighting against the bonds as his own moans joined the jedi’s. Rey screamed when her orgasm hit, gripping tightly into Hux before Ben helped her to stand, her legs shaking slightly but she held onto the chair, dasig in deep breaths.

 

Ben moved forward, palming Hux through his trousers as the man hissed, straining against the touch.

 

“Kriff Kylo”

 

Suddenly everything stopped, and Hux looked up wide eyed as Kylo pulled away, moving his index finger side to side.

 

“I told you he wouldn't last, he loves to scream your name. Isn't that right Hux?”

 

Rey straightened herself and grinned down at Hux, now able l stand without needing any support. She brushed her hand over his cheek, patting it softly.

 

“You know the punishment, you'll be left here alone while we finish in our bed, with no release.”

 

Hux's mouth gaped at them, his face growing red from anger, but Rey's finger against his lips stopped any protest. He looked over to find Kylo smirking, as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Maybe next time you'll do better, come on Rey, we need to make sure that he gets his punishment.”

  
Rey grinned and followed Kylo back into their bedroom, leaving the door wide open so Hux could see the bed,letting him see just what he was missing. Hux only have one thought on his mind, next time Kylo would be tied to the chair.


End file.
